1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kennel structures or enclosures and, more particularly, to multi-level kennel enclosures for humane and sanitary confinement of animals including domestic animals or pets such as cats.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been difficult to provide adequate kennel space for cats. Kenneling, keeping or confining feline pets in traditional plastic box-shaped kennels has been undesirable since cats have an innate need to climb or jump, and since the sanitary habits of cats are different than those for dogs and other domestic animals.
Cages are not desirable for keeping cats, since the structure of feline paws is not suited to walking on spaced wire surfaces. Cages are also not suitable when stacked or arranged in close proximity to one another, as often occurs in a commercial kennel or retail store, because cats, being naturally social, curious and capable of aggression, can reach through the walls of the cages and possibly do harm to the cats or other animals kept in neighboring cages.
Cats typically are house-trained to use a litter box and will keep themselves sanitary and clean if given the opportunity or environment to do so. It has been difficult to maintain the sanitary conditions needed for cats in a boarding kennel or a retail store, since keeping a litter box and a cat in the same small space requires that the cat be disturbed whenever the litter box is removed or cleaned. Also, cats prefer not to be restricted to the area of their litter box, as is the case where the cat and its litter box are confined in the same small space. Many cat owners own more than one cat and would prefer that their cats be housed together when boarded. Such an accommodation would be detrimental to the cats in the case of small space plastic box-shaped kennels and wire cages.
Cat owners are particularly devoted to their pets and, given a choice, would prefer that their cats be kept in a large space where a sleeping area, eating area and an area for a litter box are widely separated. Cat owners would also prefer that their cats be free to move about and provided with structure on which to jump and climb, as opposed to being cooped up in a box-shaped plastic kennel or wire cage. While large, unrestricted kennel spaces or areas are desirable, it is impractical in a commercial establishment to provide a large kennel space for each cat. It is also not feasible to provide a large, unrestricted kennel space or area for even a small number of cats that are unfamiliar to one another, since the cats freely roaming around the kennel space or area could create a situation in which the cats might harm one another. Cat owners often are forced to hire in-house pet sitters when on travel, since boarding kennels have proven so unsatisfactory.
Those seeking to provide kennel or boarding services for domesticated cats are thus confronted with the problem of safely keeping a large number of cats in a commercial space of practical size while meeting the hygiene requirements of the cats and the preferences of cat owners. There has been a long felt need, therefore, for a practical solution to the problem of safely boarding a number of cats or other animals in a sanitary manner while allowing the cats or other animals to engage in their normal activities.